


Jailbird

by Curuchamion



Series: Counted Word Fic [19]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Half Drabble, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/Curuchamion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's been in a lot of jails.</p><p>  <a href="http://curuchamion.livejournal.com/61930.html">Originally posted on LiveJournal.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailbird

**Author's Note:**

> This originated from a "use a random line of poetry as a prompt" meme... the line in question was "I count the sash and bar".

Jack's been in more prisons than, as the saying goes, you could shake a stick at. On Earth, off Earth, breaking out or just sitting around... he knows more jails than most people ever see. He could write a book.

'Course, then he'd have to shoot anyone who read it...


End file.
